As a fuel cell of such a kind, a patent document 1 discloses a construction under the name of “fuel cell system”.
In the fuel cell system disclosed in the patent document 1, an anode exit inside manifold is enlarged in volume, in a lower region below a lower side of a reaction area of a cell forming member in a vertical direction. Accordingly, lower outlines of each separator and the electrolyte membrane of the cell forming member are shaped so as to project partly downwards in the vertical direction. The thus-formed enlarged anode exit inside manifold forms a water storing part to store a condensed water discharged from the outlet of an anode gas flow passage.